Life anew
by The Emcee
Summary: What if the band of seven had killed Inuyasha and his gang before they even knew who the band of seven were? What would happen to the seven men army.... Chapter 6 added!
1. Prologue

The Emcee: I got the idea from a dream I had last night. Don't ask... It is untitled as of yes. Anyways, R&R, enjoy.

Untitled

Bankotsu laid Banryuu beside him as he sat down on the ground. The fight he had just had was a tough and tiring one but, he won. He did it; he finally killed Inuyasha and his friends. Well, not him alone. The other's had helped as well. While the battle with the half demon was tough, the others were easy to kill.

Jakotsu got rid of the girl Sango, needing only swinging Jakotsutou. The other girl was burned by Renkotsu. And the monk was sliced to bits. That small fox demon and his cat friend weren't a challenge so, they took less time to kill. It was an insured victory from the start. Bankotsu was startled by someone sitting down beside him. Looking over, he was it was Jakotsu.

"Nee, Jakotsu, give me some warning will ya?" he sighed. Jakotsu tilted his head.

"Did I startle you brother Bankotsu?" he asked, a smile starting to make its way on his face. Bankotsu smirked and leaned against the tree. "Thinking about something?"

"Yea. I was going over our battle today. Speakin' of which, how's your arm?" he asked.

"Fine. Suikotsu bandaged it just fine. It doesn't bother me now," Jakotsu said. The younger man nodded and closed his eyes. He sighed softly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. Then...

"Bankotsu?" Bankotsu opened his eyes and turned to his friend.

"Yea?"

"What will we do now?"

"Whadda ya mean, Jakotsu?" he asked.

"I mean, now that Inuyasha and the others are dead, what are we going to do? Naraku said that if we killed them, the shards would be ours but, what will we do with the rest of our lives?"

"I guess, we can go back to being mercenaries but, I'm not sure. I don't want it to end up like last time."

"Mm, I know what you mean. I died a virgin," Jakotsu sighed, pouting. Bankotsu blushed a little and looked off towards the setting sun.

"Well, we could go around doing odd jobs. After all, we don't want to be beheaded again," Bankotsu reasoned. Jakotsu nodded.

"I'll always go with whatever you say, brother Bankotsu," he said. A confident smile spread on the young leader's face. He stood up.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we move on!"

The Emcee: That is the prologue. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter I

The Emcee: Ok, first chapter of "Life anew". R&R and enjoy.

Life Anew: Chapter I

"Aniki! Can we stop now? We've been walking for days," Jakotsu's whiney voice emitted as the Shichinintai made their way threw a thick forest.

"And where do you suppose we'll rest, Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked him, annoyed by the other's constant whining.

"That's enough you two," Bankotsu said, annoyed with the bickering. "There should be some water source around here. We'll stop there and make camp." And sure enough, up ahead was a clearing with a small waterfall. Sighing with relief, Bankotsu sat led the others to it, then sat down near the rushing water.

"Well, how convenient," Renkotsu said sarcastically. Jakotsu laid down on the cool grass by Bankotsu, arms under his head.

"It sure is, aniki," he said, yawning slightly.

"Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, go find something to eat," Bankotsu told them.

"Anything in particular?" Mukotsu asked.

"Just anything that's eatable," Bankotsu replied. The two nodded and headed back into the forest. "Renkotsu, help Ginkotsu. I think he needs some work done."

"Hai, aniki."

"What should I do?" Suikotsu asked.

"Whatever you want, Suikotsu. As long as you don't kill any humans."

"Aw. Aniki, why?"

"Because we are looking for employment. And we won't get hired if we kill people." Suikotsu nodded and left the area. Bankotsu laid down on the ground beside Jakotsu and closed his eyes. Jakotsu looked away from the sky and over at the leader.

"Bankotsu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we are doing what's necessary?"

"Are you questioning my decision, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked the older man, eyes still closed.

"No, aniki. I was just asking what you thought of it," Jakotsu said softly.

"To be honest Jakotsu, I'm not sure. But, if we keep a low profile, then there won't be anyone after us. Well, as far as we know, anyways." Jakotsu shrugged and looked back at the sky.

The sun had just started to set when Kyokotsu and Mukotsu came back. They had killed various small animals but, nothing else. Bankotsu knew it wasn't enough to satisfy the whole group but, it'd have to do. For now, at least. Mukotsu started a fire and had the animals roasting over it. Suikotsu came back soon after the fire was started. Everyone got at least one animal to eat. Kyokotsu wolfed his down with no compliants. Using some herbs, Mukotsu seasoned his and ate it. Jakotsu was the only one that refused to eat his, which annoyed Renkotsu and worried both Suikotsu and Bankotsu. Later, when the others were asleep, Bankotsu asked him about it.

"I don't eat rodents, aniki. Besides, it has fur."

"Most animals have fur, Jakotsu. And, so what if it's a rodent?" Bankotsu asked.

"Rodents are filthy vermin, much like women. And I refuse to touch one. Besides, Kyokotsu already ate it so I don't see why we should continue arguing," Jakotsu said, leaning against a tree. Bankotsu sighed and looked at the other man.

"I'm just worried about you, Ja. You haven't been yourself for a few days."

"I just haven't had any fun, aniki," he shrugged. "No cute guys around, except for you." Bankotsu blushed. Jakotsu yawned and laid on the ground again, curling up slightly. "Good night, Bankotsu no aniki." And he fell asleep.

Bankotsu sighed and leaned against a rock. Not completely comfortable but, it'd have to do. _Jakotsu, what's wrong with you? _He thought to himself. _There's something you're not telling me and I wanna know..._ He sighed again and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him soon after.

Jakotsu woke early in the morning. The others were still asleep and, since he was only 3rd in command, he felt that he wasn't obligated to awake them so early. Looking up at the sky, he saw the sun just coming up over the thick forest trees. He looked over at Bankotsu and sighed heavily. _Bankotsu aniki, when will you finally see that I love you?_


	3. Chapter II

The Emcee: BEHOLD! Chapter 2 :D

Life Anew: Chapter 2

"Bankotsu no oo-aniki. Do we _have_ to do this?" Jakotsu asked as he carried wood to the village just up ahead. After a night of rest, they walked a ways until they came to a village in need of new huts for shelter. The village elders agreed to pay them if they helped. They even have free room and board.

"Yes, Jakotsu. I know it's not the work we want to do but..." Bankotsu trailed off. Jakotsu sighed.

"I know, I know. We've got to keep a low profile," he said. The two walked into the village, wood in hand. Jakotsu set his wood on the ground when they got to the hut they were currently working on. Since they first arrived, they'd only built three in all. Bankotsu carried his wood up to Suikotsu, who was finishing up on the roof. A village elder came up to Jakotsu, who was sitting on the ground, sweat matting his hair to his forehead.

"It's nearing sun down, young man," the elder said, getting Jakotsu's attention. The younger man nodded.

"Suikotsu's just finishing on the roof."

"Mm, you do not have to finish it tonight."

"We can. Besides, after this one's done, we'll only have five more to do," Jakotsu replied. Bankotsu came down from the roof.

"Three more, Jakotsu," he said.

"Huh?" Jakotsu looked over at him.

"Seven minus four is three, Jakotsu," Suikotsu called from the roof. He climbed down from the roof and onto the ground. Jakotsu pouted.

"Rub it in, why don'tcha?" Suikotsu laughed.

"I'm sorry, Jakotsu. I know math isn't one of your strong points."

"Who needs math? Men are more useful than math," jakotsu grinned and licked his lips. Bankotsu blushed and turned away.

"Well, what do we have left to do on this hut, Suikotsu?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's finished."

"Really?" Jakotsu asked. Suikotsu nodded.

"Good. Let's go to the hut," Bankotsu said. The others were already done. Kyokotsu was out somewhere, probably the woods, Renkotsu was checking Ginkotsu over for any damage, and Mukotsu was gathering herbs. Bankotsu and Jakotsu say down once inside. Banryuu and Jakotsutou resting against the wall.

"How long will we be here, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"For another day or two, Ja," Bankotsu replied. "Please, stop asking me." Suikotsu came over to them, a pot of what was probably their meal for the evening, and sat it down. He sat down as well and poured the soup into three separate bowls, then gave one to Bankotsu and one to Jakotsu.

"Eat up. It's still warm," he said.

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked as he stared at the bowl in front of him.

"Soup. Mukotsu made it. It's not that bad." Suikotsu drank some of the soup. Jakotsu merely looked at it then got up. Bankotsu, looked up at him as he headed towards the door.

"What's wrong Jakotsu? How come you're not eating?" he asked, concern etched in his voice. Jakotsu paused at the door.

"I'm not very hungry, oo-aniki. I'm going for a walk. Don't worry," he said and left. Bankotsu looked over at Suikotsu, who looked at confused and worried as he did.

"Maybe he just needs some space,' Suikotsu said. "After all, this sudden change of lifestyle isn't what any of us excepted." Bankotsu nodded and looked down at Jakotsu's empty place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jakotsu sighed as he walked along the dirt pathway. Once he saw a tree stump, he sat on it. He sighed again, and leaned his head on his hand for support. _Why do I feel like something is missing? Why? Does it have to do with oo-aniki's suddenly changing the shichinintai? Damn... _When a loud rustling noise came from the bushes close by, he snapped out of his thoughts. _I should've brought my Jakotsutou. Dammit! _As he approached the bush, a small body, one of a child's, rolled out of the bushed. Looking closer, he saw it was a little girl. He hissed and grabber her by her hair, making her yelp in pain, and brought her up to face him.

"Spying on me from this bush, you filthy, little, witch?" he seethed. She trembled with fear and looked up at him. He glared at her and threw her on the ground. "Lucky for you, I do not have my blade with me, or you would be dead by now. And since I'm not going after it, I guess you live... for now." Sighing, he went back to his tree stump. The little girl stood there, watching him, trembling still. Then, she rushed over to him and hugged him around his middle tightly, nuzzling into his yukata. Jakotsu gasped in surprise.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing, you stupid wench!" he hissed. She continued to nuzzle him, despise his many attempts to relinquish her grasp around him. Sighing yet again, he let his arms fall to his sides. "Fine. I guess if you won't go by force, nothing else will make you leave so you might as well stay there." Jakotsu looked down at her. She was staring up at him, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Seeing the tears, he frowned.

"H-hey. C'mon. Don't cry! If you cry, then I might start crying and where will that lead us?" he asked her.

"I... I'm sorry... My... my papa..." the little girl croaked through the tears. "He's... he's..." She buried her face into his yukata. A little shock at the girl's speaking, he patted her head cautiously.

"Did he die?" he asked, head bent low, hair falling in his face. She nodded. "I see. My... father died too... when I was little..." His eyes widened in surprise at telling a complete stranger, much less, a girl, this. But, he feel relieved. The little girl remained nuzzled against him, eventually falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her frail body, a bit unsure of what to do. _I think we both need someone to help comfort us now..._

The Emcee: Hey! The title rhythms. Life Anew: Chapter 2. Anyways, did you enjoy it?


	4. Chapter III

The Emcee: Ok, 3rd chapter is up. R&R.

Life Anew: Chapter III

Jakotsu slept all night sitting on the tree stump, the little girl in his lap. He woke up when the sun's rays hit him. Yawning, he stood up and looked down when he heard a soft "thump" on the ground. The little girl was laying on the ground and, much to his surprise, still asleep. He stared at her for a few seconds then walked to the hut where the others were. As he entered it, he saw that everyone was awake and eating breakfast.

"Ah, Jakotsu, about time you get back. Where were you all night?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu sat down and grabbed the bowl of food placed in front of him by Mukotsu.

"I fell asleep on a tree stump," he said, taking a bite of food.

"Why there?"

"It's not like I planned on it. It just... happened..." Suikotsu looked up.

"Looks like we have an unexpected visitor," he said. Looking over at the entrance to the hut, Jakotsu saw the same little girl that was with him last night.

"Oh... It's you..." Jakotsu said. The others looked at him but, he didn't notice.

"You've met her before, Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked. The girl stared at Jakotsu, body trembling. It was obvious to everyone that she was too frightened to come in.

"Well..." Jakotsu said. "You can come in ya know. It's not like we're gonna kill you." Reluctantly, the little girl came into the hut. She walked over to Jakotsu and stared at him for a moment before hugging him. "H-hey! You're not gonna start that again..." Suikotsu chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a weakness for children." Jakotsu glared at him.

"You can grab her anytime you want to, Suikotsu."

"It looks like she's more fond of you." The other's laughed a little. Sighing in defeat, Jakotsu got up and, with the girl still hanging on him, walked out of the hut, Jakotsutou in hand. The laughter stopped.

"You don't think he'd...?" Suikotsu asked.

"He might." Bankotsu said and got up, following his friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why me! Why? Why? Why? WHY!" Jakotsu yelled and pouted, walking in the woods. He swung Jakotsutou at some trees, making them fall on the ground. Pouting even more, Jakotsu sat on the ground and crossed his arms. The girl, who was a few feet behind him, sat beside him and gazed up at him.

"Jakotsu..." the girl said softly.

"Why do you follow me? What is so special about me that makes to cling to me?" he scowled and looked down at her. Tears formed in her eyes and the scowl on his face disappeared. "N-now don't cry! It's just... I've never been very fond of women so, it's a bit weird that you're kinda clinging to me." The littler girl hugged him again, only tighter this time. He patted her head. "Say, you never did tell me your name."

"It's Midori."

"Jakotsu." Jakotsu looked up and saw Bankotsu staring down at him.

"Bankotsu oo-aniki. What are you doing here?" he asked. Bankotsu sat down across from him.

"I've been a little worried about you Jakotsu."

"Why?"

"You seem a little... off." Jakotsu tilted his head.

"Off?"

"Yea. You're not like yourself, Ja," Bankotsu explained. "Everyone's noticed it and we want to know what's wrong."

"I just haven't felt like being myself is all oo-aniki," Jakotsu sighed and leaned against a tree. Midori climbed onto his lap. Bankotsu seemed a little taken aback with it.

"What're you doin' kid?" he asked. Jakotsu smirked. He hugged Midori.

"Jealous, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu winked. Bankotsu blushed.

"N-no. Why w-would I be j-jealous?" Jakotsu giggled.

"Because you're no longer my cuddle bunny." More giggles erupted from the older man. Bankotsu's face turned as red as a cherry tomato. "Don't worry Bankotsu. I'd love to cuddle with you any day."

"Jakotsu!"

"Sorry aniki. But, it's so cute to see you blush like that." Bankotsu sighed and Jakotsu giggled some more. The young leader stood up.

"C'mon. We've got some huts to work on."

"Yes, aniki!"

The Emcee: You like? You hate? You think I'm insane?


	5. Chapter IV

The Emcee: Here's the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Life Anew: Chapter IV

Jakotsu wiped the sweat off his head. They had just finished the last hut. He and Midori were at the tree stump where they had met. Bankotsu told them he'd be back; he just went to receive payment for the huts. That was a few minutes ago. And so, they sit there, wating.

"Jakotsu?" Midori broke the uncomfortable silence. Jakotsu looked down at her.

"Huh?" Taking that as a what or yes, she asked:

"How come you're... dressed like... that...?" Jakotsu pouted.

"What? I don't look good!"

"N-no. That's not what I was saying... I was just curious..."

"Oh. I guess I'm just comfortable dressed like this. Besides," Jakotsu sighed dreamily and stared up at the sky. "How else am I going to get a man in my bed?" Midori dropped the cup she was holding and stared at him.

"Huh!" Jakotsu looked over his shoulder to see Bankotsu standing there, blushing madly, staring at him. The older man giggled.

"Bankotsu, what're you blushing for?" Bankotsu blushed darker and sat down across from him.

"No reason."

"Where are the others?" Jakotsu asked him.

"I dunno. I haven't since then since we got done. I just now got the money owed to us."

"Really! But, you were gone for about two hours." Jakotsu pouted. "You ran into a cute guy didn't you? Lucky!"

"No Jakotsu, I didn't. They spent a whole hour thanking us for working. Then they told me about some other villages that could use some helping hands around, etc."

"Sounds like they like to hear themselves talk."

"They're not the only ones." Jakotsu jumped a little.

"Renkotsu! Do not scare me like that!"Renkotsu sat down and stared at him.

"Sorry. Won't do it again." Jakotsu folded his arms and pouted. "Anyway, aniki, when will we be leaving?"

"Soon. Tonight maybe after we get some chow. Then we'll head back home." Renkotsu stared up at him.

"You mean... going back to where we came from?" he asked.

"Yea... I've got some old scores to settle there."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, what did you wanna talk about, oo-aniki?" Jakotsu asked as he and Bankotsu walked along the path of the river that flowed close to the village. The others were eating dinner back at the inn so, not wanting to disturb them, they decided to go for a walk.

"Are you ok with us going... back home?" Bankotsu turned and asked him. Jakotsu blinked and stared at him.

"Of course I am aniki... Why do you ask?"

"When we first met it was... awkward to say the least. But, after a few months you told me about... why you left your... home... I just wanna make sure you're ok with going back there considering your... past..." Jakotsu smiled a little.

"I'm fine, Bankotsu. Really. It won't be an interfering problem if that's what you're worried about." Jakotsu turned and headed back to the inn. Bankotsu stood there, staring at Jakotsu's retreating back and sighed. _I'm not worried about that Jakotsu; I'm worried about you. Does it really bother you that much?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bankotsu watched Jakotsu with a weary eye. _You're so quiet..._ He sighed for the millionth time that night. Suikotsu looked up at him.

"Oo-aniki, are you alright? You seem troubled," he said. Bankotsu looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Suikotsu. Just anxious about settling the old score back home."

"Aren't we all?" Mukotsu said, with mumbles of agreement from the others. Except, Jakotsu, that is. Jakotsu sighed and stared up at the sky; the stars shined brightly and that brought him some comfort. Knowing that his world would be getting a little darker in a few days...

The Emcee: It took me a while but, I finally got a chapter up!


	6. Chapter V

The Emcee: Sorry for the long wait but, here is chapter 5!! Read it and review or else! -looks around and smiles, sweat dropping- just kidding.

Life Anew: Chapter V

_**The rain came down hard and fast, stinging his eyes and body. Fierce, harsh winds blew past him. But, he had to get home. If he didn't, his mother would...**_

"_**Jakotsu!" Too late... Grimacing a little, he looked up at the woman he called his mother. She stood, hands on her hips, eyes glaring, and hair being blown by the wind. "You're late! Didn't I tell you to come home BEFORE the storm hit?!" she yelled over the howling wind. Taking a thick tree branch from inside their home, she smacked him on the back. Jakotsu gasped in pain, knees hitting the mud-ground with a hard 'thump'. How he wished to be anywhere but here...**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jakotsu woke up suddenly, hot sweat covering his face. Taking a few deep breaths, he leaned back against the tree. _Damn it! I thought I had forgotten..._ He shook his head and looked around. After walking for about six miles, Bankotsu decided to make camp in a small clearing in the forest. Looking down at his side, he saw Midori sleeping, breathing lightly. It was a weird feeling that came over him, nothing he felt before, except for Bankotsu...

Jakotsu shook his head roughly. He couldn't think about that now, not at all in fact. The consequences of what Bankotsu would do if he ever found out were too great. Standing up, he stretched his arms and walked off to a near by stream.

Watching from a tree close by, Bankotsu watched his friend as he knelt down to take a drink. _Damn, Jakotsu. I know that something is bothering you. You've been quiet everyday for the past few days. Why won't you tell me?_

"Bankotsu?" Looking down, Bankotsu saw his dear friend staring curiously up at him.

"What is it, Jakotsu?"

"Nee, Bankotsu. You seem troubled. Care to share?" Jakotsu sat down on the ground, still staring. A soft smile appeared on the leader's face.

"Not really, to be honest."

"Why not aniki?"

"Because it would offend you."

"You're not talking about that again, are you? Why would it offend me?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jakotsu!" Bankotsu finally snapped. He knew very well of Jakotsu's past and knew that beneath his cheery exterior, Jakotsu was deeply troubled. It hurt to know that his best friend was keeping in inside him, afraid of letting anyone get too close, afraid of the pain it had caused and, surely, will cause him again. "You know what I'm talking about, damn it! Why don't you just let it out?!"

"Because it fucking hurts like hell now, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled back, standing up, furious. "You think I _want_ to hide it from you and the others?! You think I _like_ to keep up my facade?!"

"Jakotsu, please, just let me help you!"

"Fine! I'll let you help me. I'll help me; by leaving!" And with that, Jakotsu turned and walked. Surprised etched on the young leader's face, he jumped down from the tree and ran after his friend.

"Jakotsu wait!" He called but, was ignored. Jakotsu knelt down by Midori and shook her a little roughly.

"Midori, get up. We're leaving." Nodding sleepily, she followed Jakotsu as he stalked into the forest, Bankotsu fast on his heels.

"Jakotsu stop!" His yelling cry had become a pitiful plea. Jakotsu turned around, rage apparent in his facial features.

"Fuck you, Bankotsu! I'm leaving for good and that's final!" And, with thanks to the dark night, he and Midori disappeared into the thick coverings of the forest. Bankotsu merely stood there, shocked, hurt, and upset. Finally, he fell to his knees and begun to cry.


	7. Chapter VI

The Emcee: I know it's been a while since I've written. But not to worry! Here is chapter 6 of Life Anew. Enjoy!

Life Anew: Chapter VI

Suikotsu looked up from his resting place on the ground to see only Bankotsu to return. The commotion that Jakotsu had caused woke the sleeping doctor. _So, what Jakotsu had said, it's true. He did leave..._ Saddened by the departure of his friend, Suikotsu stood up and walked over to the tree the leader was currently leaning against. He stood there a few moments more before finally speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"Bankotsu, are you alright?" he asked gently. Bankotsu turned his head a little bit as though to look at him, but turned it back.

"You heard then. Our conversation..."

"Conversation hardly," a harsh voice interrupted. Emerging from the dark shadows, Renkotsu stood, arms folded across his chest. "You two were yelling so loudly that I'm surprised Kyokotsu hasn't awoke yet."

"Oh, sorry Renkotsu. I didn't know we were being so loud," Bankotsu scratched the back of his head, not really caring if he upset Renkotsu or not.

"I see. So, we are left without one of our own..." _Good riddance, _Renkotsu thought.

"It appears so." Suikotsu sighed. "We could go after him. But who knows how far he's gotten by now. Jakotsu could be miles away." Suikotsu turned to watch the sun slowly raising.

Bankotsu sighed, and stared up at the lightening sky. _I upset him, worse than I ever have. I've never seen Jakotsu that angry. Ah, dammit! I know what I should do, but I can't very well leave the others alone. What with Renkotsu and our plans... _Knowing what he had to do, Bankotsu walked away from the tree and stared at the open plain before the vast forest. Suikotsu and Renkotsu watched him in silence, not knowing what their leader was thinking and not knowing what to anticipate. Finally, Bankotsu turned back to face them, a determined look on his face.

"Alright. I have a plan..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jakotsu, when can we stop? I'm getting tired," Midori asked a few feet back from Jakotsu, who was still walking in a rage. He stopped and turned to her.

"Lets find some water, then we'll stop." He kept walking. Midori had to run to catch up to him. _I hope master Jakotsu is alright. He seemed so angry when we left. And it looks like his anger hasn't dissipated yet..._ Midori looked up at him, still walking.

Jakotsu looked straight ahead, though not really looking. He was still pissed off at Bankotsu and kept replaying the events in his head, which didn't help much either. _Stupid Bankotsu. It's all his fault! If he hadn't been so persistent, I wouldn't have left. But, no! He just had to keep asking questions and bringing up past events and worrying about me and wondering and **and AND**! And I don't know what!! Fuck! _

"Um... Jakotsu..." Midori's voice trailed off.

"What?!" He turned around and glared at her. "What is it?!" Midori gulped and pointed to her right.

"There's a s-stream over there," she spoke softly, a tremble in her voice.

"Oh..." Jakotsu's anger turned into a depressed feeling as he walked over to it, Midori's hand guiding his own. They sat down on the cool, green grass beside the small stream. Midori cupped her hands and scooped some water to drink. Jakotsu merely sat there, staring at his reflection in the clear, cool water below.

_I wonder..._ he trailed off, taking his hands and cupping them too and drank some cool water. _I wonder if they will come after me. Or worse, if Bankotsu will come after me. What they do? Or worse, what if **HE** does? How can I face them, or him, again? Will they kill me; will he kill me? All these questions and no answers, just possibilities. They don't help._ After drying off his hands, Jakotsu held his face with them, the coolness of the water had rubbed off and he shivered. _What will I do now? I've realized that I can't go back again; not after what I just did. But, I know no other way of life. How will I survive? How will Midori survive. Wow, that's the first time I've ever thought of someone else's well-being besides my own..._

Midori looked over at Jakotsu. Her eyes widened at what she saw: Jakotsu crying in his hands. Crying! Although she has only known him for a mere few days, she's found out that Jakotsu is not one to cry. Something must really be troubling him. Quietly, she scooted closer to him, and hugged him.

"Master Jakotsu? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked softly, staring at him. He looked up, out of his hands and stared once again at nothing, but into mere space.

"I'm crying," he spoke softly. "I'm crying and I didn't even realize it..." Silently, the two sat there, holding each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suikotsu and the others walked silently towards home. Renkotsu glared at him from atop Ginkotsu's wheel. It didn't matter, not really anyway, to him. Bankotsu had left a while ago. Before hand he had pulled Suikotsu aside:

"_**Suikotsu, I'm putting you in charge while I am gone, ok?" Bankotsu told him. **_

"_**But why me, aniki? Isn't Renkotsu second in command? If so, shouldn't he be in charge while you search for Jakotsu?" Suikotsu questioned the younger man confusedly. Bankotsu chuckled.**_

"_**Renkotsu is to be watched closely. I'm weary of him right now." Bankotsu looked over at the others to see Renkotsu staring at him. "So, I trust it to you to make sure nothing happens. If he or anyone else questions you, tell them that I put you in charge, got it?"**_

"_**Got it."**_

"_**Good. Now, I'm off to find our lost friend. Wish me luck!" And with that, he walked off in the direction Jakotsu took earlier.**_

"_**Good luck aniki!" Suikotsu yelled at Bankotsu's back. "Be safe..."**_

And so, here they are. Slowly making there way home. It was still a few days journey and Suikotsu knew a few days is all Bankotsu needed. At least, that is what he hoped...

The Emcee: I'm sorry it's not very good and kinda short. But I hope you likes it anyway. Please review!


	8. Chapter VII

A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I apologize, but I really have been incredibly busy with a boat load of crap. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kawaii Rosie. I'm glad you like this story, and I'm just glad that you like BanxJak yaoi-ness. I hope you like it!

Life Anew: Chapter VII

Jakotsu sighed long and heavy. It was night now, and Jakotsu and Midori had come across a small patch of rock-free ground and had made camp. Ever since they left the stream, Jakotsu had been formulating a plan. At first, he didn't know what he was going to do after he left Bankotsu and the others. But after thinking long and hard about everything that had happened between Bankotsu and himself, and the awful memories that had surfaced because of it, Jakotsu made a solid decision. One he was going to stick by no matter what.

He was returning home to finish what he started with his….his…Mother!

Just thinking of calling that…witch such a name made him cringe with anger and hatred. He needed to put an end to all of this, and to do that, he needed to go back home. To that awful place where he was forced to endure so much, especially after his father died. To the place where he suffered in silence for so many years while his torturer roamed free without a care or guilty conscience.

He thought everything through. There was no way that he'd be able to chicken out or run away. Not again. Not this time. But in order for him to carry out his plan, he needed to go in alone. He needed to leave Midori behind.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Jakotsu had actually started liking the odd little girl. She was perhaps the only female that had never feared or hated him. Midori was a constant presence by his side and didn't say much. And she was considerate of him; Midori never tried to upset him or make him feel uncomfortable. So, it wasn't hard for Jakotsu to become fond of her, even if she was a bit clingy. But it was a good kind of clingy. It made him feel more needed, appreciated than he had felt in a long time.

Not that Bankotsu didn't need or appreciate him, because he did. Bankotsu appreciated him very much. And Jakotsu really liked that which wasn't good because that only solidified what he already knew: that he was in love with Bankotsu. But being in love with Bankotsu wasn't good. If Bankotsu ever found out, he'd be disgusted and pissed as hell and their friendship would be forever in ruins.

So he was not going to tell Bankotsu. Ever.

Especially now since Bankotsu had stirred up the dark memories that were buried somewhere deep inside of him; memories that he would have been more than happy to continue living without. But whether he liked it or not, Jakotsu needed to settle things and force his memories back into that same deep slumber. And he needed to be alone to do so.

So, taking a deep breath, Jakotsu patted Midori's sleeping head and watched as she curled further into her ball form to keep warm. Then he left. Heading towards his old home, and towards the woman that he had sworn to someday kill. And it seemed as though that day was arriving very soon.

Bankotsu yawned and stretched his arms and back, forcing everything to pop into place. After he left Suikotsu and the rest of the gang, Bankotsu had nearly gotten lost. If it wasn't for that girl with Jakotsu – Midori, was that her name? – then he would have never been able to keep track of them. It wasn't as though she was purposefully leaving clues, but the little tree branches that were twisted into odd shapes were a dead giveaway as to their path.

So he followed them. They led him to a stream, where he took a quick drink of water before he continued. Although Jakotsu wasn't the most athletic man, he could move as fast as he wished when he was mad enough. And he was mad enough.

Bankotsu felt bad about arguing with his friend, but he felt like it wasn't just his fault. Jakotsu should have told him what was bothering him. After all, Bankotsu was still the leader of the Band of Seven, and as such he needs to make sure that everyone is on the top of their game. Even if Jakotsu didn't take Bankotsu's position all that serious, he still should have told him seeing as they are best friends.

But….is that **all** they are?

Bankotsu wasn't a fool, nor was he as innocent as he seemed. He saw and understood the looks that Jakotsu would give him when he thought the younger man wasn't looking. At first, he was slightly concerned. He knew how Jakotsu treated the men he _liked_; Kami only knew what he did with the men he _loved_.

But after awhile, he started to like the looks that Jakotsu threw at him. He began to crave the attention the older male gave him. So it didn't take long for Bankotsu to decide that he liked Jakotsu as well, but it wasn't until recently that he figured out how much he liked him.

Bankotsu loved Jakotsu. He'd be a fool to not admit it. And he wasn't going to let the one he loved go just because they couldn't figure things out.

It didn't take Bankotsu too long to find them. Or rather, to find Midori. When he did spot her in the little grassy area of the woods, he rushed over to her and nudged her gently to wake her up.

"Midori. Hey, Midori! Wake up." The young leader didn't have the time or patience for such trivial things. He needed to get to Jakotsu and **now**. Midori opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before she sat up and yawned.

"Wha? What's going on? Master Jakotsu…?" She peered around looking for the man before Bankotsu got her attention again.

"Midori! Where's Jakotsu?" Bankotsu's frantic voice caught her attention and she perked up immediately. Midori looked around frantically, searching for the missing man.

"I…I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep…"

Growling, Bankotsu stood up and headed towards the village where he met Jakotsu. Hopefully, he'd arrive there on time.


End file.
